Bye George!
Bye George! is the seventh episode of the fifth season. Plot George has been working with the little engines and is waiting for Percy to take him to a new workplace. George is insulting Skarloey and Rheneas when Percy arrives. The two engines were pleased to see George go. George grumbles all the way to an old branch line, much to the annoyance of Percy. The branch line was to be turned into a new road. Percy is still fuming when he meets Thomas. Thomas and Percy agree to just ignore George's rude remarks. George is enjoying himself when Thomas races by and makes George cross. When he comes to a crossing, George deliberately tarmacs the rails. Thomas soon runs through on the same line; the signalman had forgotten to warn his driver about the tarmacked crossing. Thomas derails and crashes into a barn. The next day, Percy explains to Gordon about what had happened but Gordon takes no notice. Later on, George is working in a station yard when Duck arrives with some trucks, but George is blocking the way and a truck is still on the main line, but the signalman had already set the points for Gordon. Before Gordon and the express can be alerted, Gordon rushes through and hits the truck. Duck is horrified. Gordon is worried that the Fat Controller will be cross. He was, but with George. He sends George to the timber mill for a week as punishment and to learn manners. Thomas and Percy arrive to see him and Thomas jokes that George will just be rude as before. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Skarloey * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (does not speak in US version) * Edward (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Boulder Quarry * Crosby * Shunting Yards Trivia * Duke's old shed can be seen in the background when Thomas and Percy talk to George at the mill. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is seen in the signal box. * In the US narration, Rheneas' line, "Rollers are rubbish! So good riddance!" is missing. * The line "As he was chuffing about the yard" is omitted in the US narration. * This episode marks George's last speaking role to date. * In the US narration, Alec Baldwin says "Until Gordon forced it, by accident" long before Michael Angelis does. * In the UK narration, when Gordon leaves the yard after talking to Percy, he whistles, but not in the US narration. * In Norway and Italy, this episode is called "Goodbye George". In Germany, its title is "George Makes Rubbish". In Japan, it is entitled "Bye, Bye, George!" In Sweden, this episode is called "George Messes Up". * This is the first episode in which a character with a flywheel is used to power another machine. The only other episode this happened in is Salty's Stormy Tale. Goofs * When Percy passes through the fishing village, his train gains a brakevan. * The workmen should've known better than to tarmac the rails. * When Thomas breaks through the barn, his wheels appear to have no movement at all. * In a long shot of George in the yard, the tracks which Gordon runs on dead ends. * Wires are sticking out of George when he blocks Duck's way and when he is yelling at Thomas. * When Gordon races through with the express, studio equipment is visible in the shot from Gordon's point of view. * In some shots of Gordon, he is not pulling any coaches. * Had Gordon's incident occurred in real life, the truck would have been flung aside and Duck would have jerked forward. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound when he whistles at the station. * Rheneas and Skarloey are smiling when the narrator says, "George was being rude to Rheneas and Skarloey". * A freeze frame is used when the narrator says "But the signalman had set the points to let Gordon speed through". * Studio equipment is visible at the top of the screen just before Gordon runs into the truck. * A brakevan should have been added to Duck's train. Gallery File:ByeGeorge!titlecard.png|Title card File:ByeGeorge!UStitlecard.png|US title card File:ByeGeorge!.png File:ByeGeorge!1.png File:ByeGeorge!2.png File:ByeGeorge!4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!5.png|George, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!6.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!7.png File:ByeGeorge!8.png File:ByeGeorge!9.png|George File:ByeGeorge!10.png File:ByeGeorge!11.png File:ByeGeorge!12.png File:ByeGeorge!13.png File:ByeGeorge!14.png File:ByeGeorge!15.png File:ByeGeorge!16.png File:ByeGeorge!18.png File:ByeGeorge!19.png File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg|Deleted scene File:ByeGeorge!22.png|The sleeping signalman File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:ByeGeorge!24.png|Stephen Hatt and the Refreshment Lady amongst the passengers File:ByeGeorge!25.png File:ByeGeorge!26.png File:ByeGeorge!27.png File:ByeGeorge!28.png File:ByeGeorge!29.png File:ByeGeorge!30.png File:ByeGeorge!31.png File:ByeGeorge!32.png File:ByeGeorge!33.png File:ByeGeorge!34.png File:ByeGeorge!35.png File:ByeGeorge!36.png File:ByeGeorge!37.png File:ByeGeorge!38.png File:ByeGeorge!39.png File:ByeGeorge!41.png File:ByeGeorge!42.png File:ByeGeorge!43.png File:ByeGeorge!44.png File:ByeGeorge!45.png File:ByeGeorge!46.png|Gordon File:ByeGeorge!47.png|Duck File:ByeGeorge!48.png File:ByeGeorge!49.png File:ByeGeorge!50.png File:ByeGeorge!51.png File:ByeGeorge!52.png File:ByeGeorge!53.png File:ByeGeorge!54.png File:ByeGeorge!55.png File:ByeGeorge!56.png File:ByeGeorge!57.png File:ByeGeorge!58.png File:ByeGeorge!59.png File:ByeGeorge!60.png File:ByeGeorge!61.png File:ByeGeorge!63.png File:ByeGeorge!64.png File:ByeGeorge!65.png File:ByeGeorge!66.png File:ByeGeorge!67.png File:ByeGeorge!68.png|Percy Episode File:Bye George! - British Narration|UK narration File:Bye George! - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes